dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell Hound (3.5e Race)
Hell Hound Summary::An almost alien race which bears an equal appearance of both canine and feline, it is wise not to mistake a hell hound for an unintelligent creature or an even greater mistake: an easy kill. Hailing from a handful of volcanic islands which rise majesticaly from the ocean floor, hell hounds have gained their names due to the unbearably hot climates they come from as well as their bright red coats in addition to their powerful, intimidating physique. measuring over seven foot from head to rear and then another foot and a half including tail length, this strange new species dwarfs its apparent kin of both dog and cat, sizing up to even the largest of the great cats such as tigers and lions. Like many dogs, hell hounds have an elongated snout and blunt, short claws while they possess feline traits such as large, bright eyes as well as the shape of the ear. Their muscle mass is sinewy rather than bulky, the denser tissue allowing for faster contraction and therefore greater power in their movement but have lost the thickness of hide seen in either dog or cat, this is due to few - if any - natural predators as very few animals have adapted to the extreme hot climates hell hounds are so used to but this also allows for faster and more effective heat dispersion. Racial Traits * , , : Whilst they possess an impressive physical prowess, their muscle mass is more sinewy than padded and as such have a thinner hide than either of the hell hound's relatives on both canine and feline sides. In addition the presence of a near quarter-ton can be somewhat intimidating and those around tend to be uneasy to say the least. * Type::Magical Beast (Subtype::Fire): The stature and physiology of the hell hound goes beyond that of any known mundane animal such as a dog, cat or bear and as such are classified in a wholly different category. Hailing from arid landscape and landscape boasting unbearably high temperatures, hell hounds are immune to fire damage, but take an additional 50% damage from cold. * Size::Medium: As Medium creatures, hell hounds have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Hell hound base land speed is 30 feet bidepal or 40 feet whilst quadruped * Facultative Biped: A hell hound has additional strength in its hind legs and rear allowing it to stand on two legs and balance in a perfectly natural fashion. The hell hound may freely switch between bipedal and quadruped movement as part of a move action but under the following restrictions. Whilst a quadruped a hell hound may not hold or attempt to wield any weapon or shield that is not a direct extension of his natural attack. However whilst bipedal the hell hound may freely wield weapons and shields with surprisingly dextrous hands. * Powerful Build: The physical stature of hell hound lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a hell hound is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the hell hound is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A hell hound is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A hell hound can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. * Natural Weapons: Hell hounds have a total of three natural attacks. This includes two claw attacks that deal 1d4 piercing and slashing damage as well as a bite attack that deals 1d6 piercing, slashing, and bludgeoning damage. All these attacks are usable in a full attack. * Automatic Languages: Common, Feline and Canine: The Canine and Feline language is spoken by all hell hounds, dogs and cats with an Intelligence of 3 or higher, allowing a tibbit to use the Diplomacy skill against such canines and felines. Bonus Languages: Any non-secret. * Favored Class: and * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race